


Explore

by SerpentineJ



Series: Refuge, Respite, Relaxation [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I kind of like this one, M/M, Sequel, another one, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel, of sorts, to “Refuge”. While in his mind palace, Hannibal encounters a door he’s never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explore

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Psychological shenanigans are just too much fun.

Leaning back in his desk chair, Hannibal closes his eyes and lets himself drift.

The entrance to his mind palace is grand and imposing as always and a cool European breeze ruffles his hair. The door swings open, welcoming in its severity, and he steps over the threshold, a small smile quirking his lips.

Hannibal is always at peace here.

He spends several hours wandering, adjusting rooms and reorganizing his library, carrying around a glass of a deep red 2005 Bodegas Roda Cirsion, sipping from it occasionally.

Walking down a relatively new looking hallway he stops at a small, ornately carved door. It looks like mahogany, he muses, eyeing it curiously. His mind will not unleash anything dangerous on him, he know; it is far too neat for that.

Turning the warm brass knob, Lecter blinks in surprise as his face is bathed in warm sunlight and the cheery sound of running water fills his ears.

He’s standing at the bank of a large stream.

This is rather unexpected, he reflects; the weather here is much different than at the entrance and he can’t think of anything that would prompt the sudden appearance of a small river in his backyard.

Then he sees the cabin, gentle smoke curling from the chimney, a fishing pole resting on the banister of the small porch and several dog food bowls lined up on the paneled wood, and understands. 

Hannibal sits in the rickety rocking chair on the deck of the shack, breathing in the chill almost-autumn air and letting the stream soothe his mind. He’s taken this place straight out of Will’s mind, it seems.

It’s very peaceful, albeit in a different way than his own palace. He can see why Will retreats here. There’s a rustic charm, a homely tranquility that his own castle is… lacking in.

It has life.

The only thing that he can think of that would make it more beautiful is… company.

He laughs, a low chuckle at the absurdity of his mind. He longs for company when he never has before when it is critical that he remain alienated now more than ever. A specific person’s company.

It seems that Mr. Graham means to humanize Hannibal Lecter, brushing his portrait with a shimmering sheen of emotion, empathy, unburdening himself and breathing life into the doctor.

And if that isn’t love, Hannibal doesn’t know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Comments are adored and responded to.


End file.
